Mistletoe
by TheManyFacesofJester
Summary: Its Christmas Eve in Kippernium, and anything can happen when you throw in a feastive holiday plant!Jester/Jane  Of course!  Review or I will hire Rake to show you his look-a-like Vegetables! Maybe even have Smithy Dance for you! Seriously reveiw!


**Oh Dear! This was one of the first Jane and the Dragon stories I ever wrote, but never published because I thought it was a disgustingly tacky romance story! But, I have added some stuff and changed some stuff, so it is basicly the same, only slightly better! Please enjoy and ALWAYS REVEIW! (You read the warning in the summary!)**

* * *

_Mistletoe_

Jane walked into the ballroom where a large table had been set up in order to hold all the food for the Christmas feast. Everyone in the castle was already there and a few of the Queen and King's friends and relatives were there too. Jane was last to arrive. Gunther had taken all her knight equipment and had strategically hidden them throughout the castle. Jane had spent the last hour or so hunting them down but she finally managed to get them in there proper places so she could go to join the rest of her friends. Everyone looked up for a second when she walked in but gradually they all went back to the chatting and eating. Most of the women were dressed in fine dresses which Jane thought was rather unnecessary as they were only going to be eating and would most likely end up ruining their outfits. Jane's mother had tried to make her wear an elegant gown as well but she had protested. She had long gotten over her fear of Gunther making fun of her, but after not wearing dresses for so long she now found them rather uncomfortable. Yet Jane had found a way to please herself and her mother by wearing a red blouse and a green skirt. Jane did not mind skirts so much as dresses as they did not suffocate her like a dress will do, especially when her mother was tying it. Jane found her seat next to Jester and sat down,

"You're late Jane. Where were you?" Jester asked the red-head who had just taken a seat next to him.

"Gunther hid my sword and armor all over the castle and I did not feel like getting up early on Christmas day to go find them!" Jane said beginning to eat some of the food that was on her plate. Jester looked at her

"Prat." He said under his breath. Jane laughed a little looking over at Gunther who was looking at Jane with a smug look on his face. Jane gave him a quick smirk and went back to talking with Jester.

"Did I miss anything important?"

"No, I don't think so. The King made a toast to a Happy Christmas, I told a few jokes and then everyone started eating and talking so loudly I swear I could have been choking and they would have kept on what they were doing!" Jester said shaking his head back and forth as he took a bite of ham. Jane giggled

"Were your jokes really that bad?" Jester looked over at her and said

"Ha Ha!" then took another bite of ham. Jane gave a sort of half smile. She had been in such a bad mood when she had first come but Jester always seemed to find a way to make her feel better, if only a little. The evening past with little intrigue. Jane and Jester conversed most of dinner and only paused in order to eat. The night ended with the last course of Christmas style desserts and immediately everyone started to leave. Most went to the carriages to start the drive home. Others would be staying the night. But they all cleared out fast. It was very late so it was not surprising that they would leave for bed. Pepper left with a mountain of dishes to do and Rake was to tired to stay. Smithy was just plain bored. Leaving only Jane and Jester in the ballroom. Jester finally turned to Jane.

"I suppose we should go to bed. Santa will not come if you're awake!" He said teasingly. Jane grinned and stood up.

"I guess you right." Jester stood up and both of them started walking towards the large door that everyone had gone out of. They were about to step outside when they saw the huge crowd of people standing there.

"Woah!" Jester shut the door quickly and turned back to his red-headed companion. "Maybe we should take the back door! Save ourselves from being stampeded!" Jane laughed a little and nodded in agreement. They walked over to the small door at the back of the room. But just as they pushed the door open they heard a bell tinkling. Both of them looked up to find something dreadful. A small Mistletoe plant with few small bells tied to it. And they were both under it. Jane looked at Jester as Jester continued staring at the plant praying it would disappear. Finally he looked at Jane. Everything fell very quiet.

"Umm, Well, we do not… have to…You know." Jester eventually suggested very flatly

"Yes, it is just a plant I guess." Jane murmured looking down at her feet.

"Yes." Jester agreed but still neither moved from there place exept for the occasional shuffeling of their feet.

Jane finally looked up into Jester's large grey eyes for a moment. She was close enough to feel his breath on her. Then, before she could object, the blue belled boy leaned his head down until his lips met hers. He could taste peppermint on her lips from dessert. He raised his hand to her face so he was tracing her jaw line. Jane was so surprised that her eyes seemed to be stuck somewhere between open and shut, not sure which way to go. Eventually though, she succumbed to the temptation and shut her eyes, allowing her arms to drape over Jester's shoulders until her hands reconnected near the back of his head.

After only a few moments, but what felt like forever, they broke apart both holding there eyes shut for one more moment before slowly opening them up. Jester blushed slightly, but still kept his hand on the her face, tracing circles on her cheek with his thumb. Jane also kept her hands around his shoulders.

"Lady Knight…" He said, leaning in a little closer.

"Fool..." She breathed as her lips closed against his again.

And somewhere in the near distance, Pepper stood cheerfully watching, admiring her handy work!


End file.
